


The Rules of Engagement

by IndigoJones



Category: Death Note
Genre: At least Matt takes it well, Death Note Kink Meme, F/M, Fluff and Smut, OMG you're a what???, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoJones/pseuds/IndigoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Death Note Anon Kink Meme 2 prompt 'Mello and Near are screwing, but Near's pregnant, making Mello all caring and gentle.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly PWP - and no despite the pairing I didn't screw up the label, this is het. Honest.

Mello snapped another bar of chocolate between his teeth watching the flames curl around the blonde child. For a crazy moment he thought the face would hold its own against the halo of fire, lips closed over the metal braces they’d butchered his mouth with, fringe doing its best to disguise the mismatched eyes beyond remedy. A production line face assembled for the production line child who would wear the name Mello. 

Brown scorch marks seared across the shiny paper, cracking the lines and pulling the child into oblivion. He let the photograph drop from his gloved fingers into the ashtray; it fluttered and turned over as the flames finally followed the blackening lines. Dear Mello. Not just their faces, their speech and manners schooled into an impersonal politeness. Near could have followed it with ‘We apologise for any inconvenience caused.’

Mello stared into the ashes and touched the scarring on his cheek. It stung under his glove with a clean, pleasing pain. Not me though, he thought, the Wammy machine failed when it got to me, spat out something strange and lopsided and unique. He smiled. The flat made a rusted grunting sound that shook his eardrums.

After several seconds Mello realised that this was because the flat must have a doorbell. He pulled his gun from his waistband and clicked off the safety. No-one had this address, not even pizza delivery. Matt had bitched about this but Mello had pointed out if he was big enough to take weekends off to go to gamer-cons he was big enough to run to the minimart for cheerios. He toyed with not answering. No. They’d think he’d do that. They probably had the place surrounded waiting for him to climb out a window. He raised his gun. Best to go head on and take out as many has he could before they broke the door down.

He tightened his grip on the gun and walked to the door, peering through the spyhole. No cops, no guns just a short, wide eyed boy in pyjamas twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. Mello opened the door.

‘Near!’

‘Can I come in please, Mello?’

This had to be a trap. He reached forward and grabbed the boy by his collar before anyone had a chance to jump him, dragging him inside and holding the gun to his head. If they wanted their golden boy back alive they weren’t going to take down Mello. Not tonight.

‘I understand your concerns but nobody is aware of my presence here.’

‘Like I’d be stupid enough to trust you.’

Mello manhandled Near by the waist back to the living room. 

‘How did you find this place?’

‘I had Gevanni tail you. I’ve set an automated message to send to the SPK main computer in twelve hours saying where I’ve gone. If you kill me they’ll know.’

Mello pulled them back onto the sofa. He thought he felt Near try to knock the gun away but the boy was only reaching out for another strand of hair to twist.

‘How did you get here?’

‘I – I took the A- train.’

‘You can’t work the subway.’

Near held out a crumpled ticket in his sweaty hand.

‘Someone must have – someone must have gone with you,’ said Mello.

‘I asked a lady at the station to help me by a ticket. I told her I was lost.’

Near was choking the words out like a confession. If this is acting, thought Mello, he’s very good at it. He looked down to Near’s feet. The white socks were stained black and soaking.

‘Yeah, well you found me. Your base of operations is a designer skyscraper with millions of bucks of tech equipment and mine’s a cockroach heaven on the lower east side. Satisfied now, Near?’

Mello was used to weird sensations down his left side. His remaining nerve endings had treated him to a near-constant stream of fucked up messages announcing their frazzled state: hot, cold, itching, crawling insects. This one was new. It was like something was moving. He contemplated it for a moment before he registered the movement was true. Near was shaking.

‘I’m in trouble, Mello.’

‘Well call up your SPK buddies then. I’ll even lend you my phone. Feel free to mention the gun to your head.’

‘No. I – I can’t tell them.’

‘But you can tell me?’

‘I thought you’d know what to do.’

Mello was getting sick of this. He grabbed Near’s collar again and threw the boy down on the sofa while he stood over him pressing the tip of the Beretta into his forehead.

‘Stop playing games with me, Near. What the hell is it you want?’

‘I’m pregnant.’

Mello felt his hands go numb. He took a step backward lowering the gun. Near pulled his right leg up to his chest. 

‘I’m frightened.’

Mello pushed his hand up Near’s side, reaching from his waist to something curved and firm that definitely wasn’t puppy fat. Near flinched.

‘Ow. I’m also really sensitive there right now.’

Mello slumped down on the sofa next to hi – her.

‘You’re a girl.’

‘That would follow from my previous statement.’ Near reached into her hair again. ‘Also, that is not the matter I came here to discuss.’

‘I threw you in a dumpster – and you’re a girl.’

Near leant forward and surveyed the table.

‘I pointed a gun and threatened to kill a pregnant woman.’

‘Mello I fail to see how my reproductive organs change the moral turpitude of shooting an unarmed visitor.’ She paused. ‘Could I have some of your chocolate?’

‘You don’t like chocolate. You don’t even like food. You ate like you were being tortured then rolled off the table to play with your toys.’

‘I really want chocolate.’

Oh yeah, thought Mello. Pregnant. His hands were shaking as he held the bar out to her. She looked so young, so delicate, he couldn’t see how that little body could handle it. Well, he thought, it had obviously handled something to get into this state.

‘Why didn’t you come to me?’ he said softly.

‘Mmm,’ said Near, wrapping her mouth around the chocolate. It was kind of uncanny, the first time he’d seen light in those endless black eyes, the first time he had ever seen her experience pleasure. 

‘I did come to you.’

‘No you idiot. When you got horny. I’d have sorted you out.’

Near licked the last of the chocolate off her lips. Mello realised he had never seen her tongue before either, small and pink and perfect. 

‘Why would I want to have sex with someone who threw me in a dumpster?’

‘I’d not have left you in the mess this other guy has.’

‘You were in an unlocatable underground bunker at that point.’ She crinkled the empty wrapper in her fingers. ‘You were in the Mafia, Mello.’

Mello reached his arm out and slipped it over her narrow shoulders. She didn’t seem to object.

‘You’re going to have a baby, Near.’

‘That’s not a foregone conclusion. By my calculations I am only five weeks into the first trimester which leaves a twenty one to twenty four percent chance of spontaneous miscarriage.’ She moved out of his arm and leant forward staring at him with those flying-saucer eyes. Then she turned away and looked down sadly. ‘Besides. The most logical thing would be -,’

She was staring at the beads across his chest. Mello swatted them away.

‘If you’re worried about that, don’t be. I can’t pretend I like the idea but if God’s going to get pissy about the whole ‘Thou shall not kill,’ thing, I’m way more screwed than you’ll ever be.’ He took her pale moon face into his hand and lifted it. ‘Your body. Your choice.’

Near wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Mello leaned in and kissed her. She was shy and awkward, her tongue more stabbing than exploring but she tasted deliciously of chocolate and Mello was more than happy to take the lead on this. He stroked the roof of her mouth with his tongue and lifted her onto his lap wanting to arouse her, wanting to show her how nice he could make her feel. Beating Near at something still felt good no matter how female she was.

They broke the kiss and stared at each other. We should have done this years ago, Mello thought; it was certainly more fun than throwing the kid in the garbage.

‘I don’t think people like me should have children,’ said Near.

Mello run his hands under her shirt, stroking the skin of her back. She was so soft it was like touching warm silk. He tried to concentrate even as the laces of his pants started to dig against his swelling cock.

‘Rubbish reason,’ said Mello into her hair. ‘Loads of autistic people have kids.’

‘You know I’m – you know about that?’

‘Sure,’ Mello purred, pulling the shirt from off her shoulders and trying to work it down her arms. ‘I did a lot of research while trying to outsmart you.’

‘But – but I don’t have emotions.’

‘Ssh.’ He said kissing into her powder puff hair while trying to work the strap of her vest down. ‘Of course you have emotions. You just have difficulty in recognising them and expressing them in the socially adopted manner. Your strengths lie in pattern analysis which is why you can be predicted to move only after you have observed events play out enough to identify links and repetitions. Knowing that enabled me to get to the notebook before you. But you’re still a genius and you’re not afraid to hire help when you know a task is beyond you. You’re unlikely to mess a kid up more than the average parent.’

‘And your frame of reference for that deduction is?’

‘I just know it, okay.’ 

‘But we don’t have parents Mello.’

‘Okay then. You cannot screw a child up worse than Wammy’s house did to us and we’re still here. Tell me if this hurts.’

He cupped a breast and gently stroked a nipple through the fabric, pleased as it hardened under his touch.

‘No,’ said Near, ‘it makes me want sex.’

‘Good, because that’s what we’re going to do.’ He crossed his arms over her back and lifted the vest over her head sighing at the flesh underneath. Mello peeled his gloves off taking her in; so slender but with a gentle roundness to her skin, creamy and soft. He took her small breast back into his naked hand, working the hard nipple with nothing now getting in between.

‘I don’t think I like sex.’

‘How much have you had?’

‘Just once,’ said Near. ‘It hurt and I wanted to wash all the time afterwards.’

‘It won’t be like that,’ said Mello, finally giving into the urge to slip the delicious mouthful between his lips to suckle it. He moaned against the soft flesh flicking the nipple with his tongue.’ Mmm. I want to come on your tits.’

Near suddenly went rigid. When he looked up her eyes had got even wider. He stroked her hair reassuringly. ‘Ssh. That’s just dirty talk. It’s stupid things people say when they’re having sex.’ He moved his hand back to her breast and grinned. ‘Promise you I’ll come in your pussy.’

‘I’m sorry. I just haven’t worked out the rules yet.’

‘There aren’t any rules to sex.’ Mello could still feel the tension in her body. That wouldn’t do at all. ‘That’s why I’m so good at it.’

‘If there aren’t any rules how will I ever get good at it?’

He’d messed up and startled her. That much was clear. If she stayed this tense there was no way she was going to enjoy it as much as he wanted her too. And if it didn’t end with Near begging him to satisfy her, where was the fun in that?

‘Okay,’ said Mello, ’Rule number one: We’ve got to work together on this. I want to feel good and you want to feel good so we have to share information at all times. That means if I do something that feels nice you let me know.’

‘Sucking my breast felt nice,’ said Near.

‘Did it make you wet?’

‘No,’ said Near looking around. ‘Was it meant to? There’s no water here.’

Mello reached his hand under the crotch of Near’s pyjamas and stroked upwards with his thumb. She gasped.

‘Rule number two,’ said Mello still insistently working. ‘follows on from rule number one. If I do something that hurts or you don’t want tell me and I stop.’

‘Understood,’ said Near. Mello worked another circle with his thumb pleased to find her hips rocking towards it.

‘Rule number three: It’s alright to use bad words during sex. In fact it’s positively encouraged.’ 

‘I don’t know many bad words.’

‘We’ll start simple. Using rules one two and three,’ He took her hand and placed it onto the straining bulge at the front of his pants. ‘That’s good,’ said Mello. ‘Now give me a good squeeze and tell me what you want to do with it.’

Mello groaned as her hand tightened around his hardness, unexpectedly eager. She reached right out underneath it allowing him to thrust up against it. ‘Ooh that’s good.’

‘Rule number one!,’ said Near happily.

‘Yeah,’ moaned Mello taking her other hand and slipping it inside the zipper of his vest. ‘Now try rule number three.’

But Near was distracted by what she found. ‘You’re pierced.’

‘Flick it,’ said Mello, moaning again as she complied. She was really better at this than he had been expecting, he guessed the arousal must be helping. He’d put money on it that she was getting wet.

‘Come on,’ Mello growled, ‘rule number three.’

‘I – I don’t think I can do that rule.’ Near’s face dropped sadly.

‘Ssh. Ssh. You’re doing really well. You’re doing brilliant. You’ve got me so hard I want to fuck you right now.’

She still wasn’t getting it even if she was making a magnificent job of feeling him up and playing with his tit-ring.

‘Okay,’ said Mello pushing up to get more of that intoxicating pressure against his crotch. ‘Say: Mello I want your hard fat cock inside me.’

‘Will it hurt?’

‘We’ll cover that in rule number four. Say it.’

‘Mello I – I want your hard fat cock inside me.’ Mello’s cock gave an obliging twitch into her hand. He leant in and kissed her for being so clever. She was better at that now too, her mouth slack, tongue twining in his.

‘See how effective that was. My cock loved that.’

‘I’m not sure I could do it again.’

‘Don’t worry. It’ll get easier as we go along. Rule number five is don’t force it and let things come naturally, but that’s getting out of sync.’ Mello clicked open his belt.’ You can undo the laces and see for yourself how hard it is if you want.’

Near didn’t need telling twice. She made short work of the laces pulling his cock and balls out as eagerly as she’d groped him before dropping back.

‘That’s a lot bigger than my previous experience.’

Mello smirked as his cock gave another twitch.

‘See,’ he said stroking her face. ‘Now you’re doing rule number three without thinking.’ 

‘Will it fit?’

‘It will fit perfectly. It will slide in and make your pussy feel so happy and full you’ll be loving the size of it.’ He moved his hand back to her crotch, pleased to find the cotton deliciously damp as he scooped his fingers insistently towards her clit. ‘Feels like you’re already hungry for it.’ He kissed her hair soothingly. ‘This is why rule four is important. Are you listening?’

‘Mmm,’ said Near, half closing her eyes. Fuck, those eyes looked good half lidded.

‘Rule four: The female genitals, usually referred to during sex as the cunt or the pussy secrete a delicious sweet-water scented liquid when aroused to accommodate the male member, usually referred to as the cock.’

‘Don’t patronise me, Mello’ Said Near. ‘That’s second year biology.’

‘If you were paying so much attention in class how come you ended up pregnant?’

‘I didn’t know how to ask!’

‘Okay,’ said Mello. ‘For future reference, about now would be a good time to say something like: ‘I’m not on the pill, can we use a condom?’

‘What if he doesn’t?’

‘Why would you want to fuck a guy who wouldn’t?’

‘I was – I was -,’

‘You were horny.’

‘I was so horny,’ Near put her hand to her mouth. Mello kissed it away increasing the pressure against her cunt encouragingly.

‘Good. See the sexy words are spilling out naturally now.’

‘Are we going to use a condom?’

Mello thought for a moment.

‘Yeah we are. I’ve kind of been around the block a bit and I don’t want to give you anything in your condition. Plus the practice will be good for you.’

‘Are you allowed to?’

‘When the fuck has allowed to ever stopped me? I’ve been lying, stealing and coveting my neighbour’s grade scores since I was ten. Considering the truck I’ve driven through the Ten Commandments, what’s a papal bull between fuck-buddies? I’ve done a lot of fornicating okay, so let me at least protect you from any consequences from that.’

‘But Mello, how are you going to come on my tits if you’re wearing a condom?’

‘You.’ Said Mello, punctuating every word with a kiss to Near’s hair. Are. Getting. So good. At. Rule. Three.’

Near just looked disgustingly smug.

‘Now shut up and listen to the rest of rule four before I come on your face to wipe that expression off.’

‘Listening,’ said Near.

‘As covered in second year biology, the cunt gets nice and juicy to accommodate the male member. This is what is meant by being wet. Rule number four is: My cock goes nowhere near your pussy until you’re so wet it’s dripping down your legs.’

‘Oh,’ said Near, moving against Mello’s stilled fingers for more pressure. ‘Help me get wet.’

‘Let’s check how you’re doing so far, come on, hips up.’ Near moved her weight onto her knees allowing Mello to tug down her pyjama bottoms.

‘What the fuck are those?’

‘My underpants.’

Mello continued to stare in abject horror at the Caspar the Ghost y-fronts.

‘You do know you’re not a boy, don’t you?’

‘They’re comfortable.’

‘And you still managed to get laid wearing – those?’ Mello could feel his eyes bulging. He suddenly felt like a paedophile. He had to remind himself quickly that the girl in front of him was eighteen. And pregnant.

‘No I was wearing my Superman ones.’

‘Uuugh,’ said Mello. ‘They need to go.’ He yanked the offending item down and pushed Near back to step out of her pyjamas and – those things. ‘Much better,’ he hissed as she crawled back onto him naked. He slid his fingers into her cleft, feeling his cock straining towards her as he moved down the inside of her lips, already nicely slick with her juices. He reached his hand for the zipper of his vest.

‘Okay, let’s even things up a bit.’

‘No,’ said Near, suddenly forceful. ‘Keep them on.’

Mello grinned so hard he thought his face would crack.

‘I’m sorry, what did you say?’

Near reached her hand up into her hair and started to determinedly work a white curl. ‘I want you to keep them on,’ she whispered.

‘Mmm,’ said Mello, reaching in for another deep kiss. They were getting better all the time now as Near’s confidence increased. She was exquisitely breathless against his mouth as they tongue-fucked and his fingers could feel more of that lovely juice seeping from her cunt. He stroked her hair from her face as they broke apart inching his thumb slowly towards her clit. Near’s clit. Near’s got a – Mello caught himself. There would be time to be freaked out by this later. Right now, he circled the little nub lazily, right now was time to enjoy the benefits.

‘So you want to be fucked by a dirty gangster boy in black leather?’

‘Yeah,’ said Near almost proudly, arching her back against his strokes. He took her hand and stroked it over the taught leather on his thighs.

‘Take as much as you want. Touch wherever you want to. You’re so good at this you’ll know where you want to touch me.’

Mello purred as she explored him. She seemed to like his collar, his waistband, the areas where sweating skin met cool smooth leather.

‘God I like that,’ Mello moaned, ‘fuck you’re good. Oh that’s right, just touch me there, mmm, touch me there again.’ He was making a total slut of himself for Near, and he didn’t care. The payoff would be worth it.

‘Okay, I’m going to put my finger inside you while we go through six and seven,’ said Mello.

‘Will it -,’

‘Ssh.’ He silenced her with a kiss. She’s so scared of pain how is she ever going to manage childbirth? We’ll get through that when the time comes, though Mello, all the more reason to make her feel good now.

Wait a minute – we’ll?

‘It won’t hurt,’ he said, ‘though it might feel a bit stretched and tight at first. I’ll suck your tits as I go in to help you relax. Ready?’

‘Yes,’ said Near determinedly as another spurt of fluid welled out of her. Mello lowered his head and kissed her breasts, softly at first, just one kiss above each nipple, alternating until he felt her sink down onto his lap as her thighs slackened, then he took her in his mouth again, stimulating the flushed pink circle with his tongue while his free hand rolled a thumb over her unoccupied nipple.

Mello slid his hand down from her clit towards her entrance and gently pushed in. He met resistance, she was tight and she tensed a little as he pushed causing him to work the delicious tit in his mouth a little harder, sucking on it, feeling the Near’s muscles quiver as he did so.

‘Uh that feels –big,’ panted Near.

She likes it, he thought, she’s probably a bit weirded out, but she likes it. He gave her nipple another good hard suck as he slid the whole of his long finger inside her, curling it to stroke against her soft, impossibly soft wall. Near’s whole body twitched in his arms.

Mello looked up. ‘You like that,’ he said and stroked her again.

Near just looked wide eyed and almost confused. Those eyes, thought Mello, God those eyes. No wonder the girl got him so badly. She looked perpetually on the brink of orgasm. He swallowed hard and concentrated on speaking.

‘Rule six,’ said Mello. ‘As you have noticed it is sometimes quite difficult to speak during extreme arousal. That obviously makes rule one difficult to follow at the most crucial moments. So the best way to communicate a pleasurable action is through noise alone.’

‘Sex noises,’ panted Near. ‘The guy made some.’

‘Now you’re going to make some.’

Near looked uncertain. Mello pulled her hand against his cock before it flew to her hair again.

‘We’ll practice together.’ Mello rolled his head back and moaned deeply. ‘Mmm, fuck Near,’ he licked his lip as he let another aching moan burst out of him. ‘Fuck you’re so tight, so wet.’ She was clenching around him as he moaned, dripping down his hand.

‘Mello I -,’

‘You want to be good at this right?’He eased her hips back so he could get deep inside her as he curled his finger insistently. ‘Come on, that’s got to feel agonisingly good, just let it burst out –,’

He wasn’t prepared for what happened next. Near threw her head back and groaned, ‘fill me, Mello, fill me.’ She was clawing at his cock in what would have been the worst handjob in history if Mello had not been distracted by the sudden thrusting of her hips. Near moaned again, riding his finger, moaning for him inside her. 

He moaned back in reply, slipping his supporting hand down her lower back to assist her fucking the finger inside her. ‘I’m going to fuck you so good for this. Aaah!’

Near had reached her fingers to her clit. It was a good job she was mangling his cock the way she was, otherwise the sight of Near touching herself would have ended things right there. She was working herself furiously, panting and moaning in desperation as Mello moved his finger in a steady rhythm inside her.

‘So you know how to touch yourself,’

Near moaned in reply.

‘All those nights in SPK headquarters desperately stroking yourself through your pyjamas praying someone would come in and fuck you senseless.’

Sweat was running down Near’s forehead as she rocked herself viciously between her hand on her clit and Mello’s finger in her cunt. Her eyes were screwed shut, whimpering.

‘You were fucking yourself so hard it’s a wonder those pyjamas have got a crotch left. And you still couldn’t get satisfied.’

‘No – Mello, I,’ she moaned. ‘I was so horny I couldn’t think straight.’

‘Hmm, let me see? About when did this sudden heat come upon you? You say you’re five weeks gone – so that would be mid October right? Allowing you two or three weeks to get that desperate you would actually act on it -,’ he planted three kisses against her straining chest. ‘It was me wasn’t it?’

‘Mello,’ she gasped, ‘Mello.’

‘I’d say – you need to come.’

‘I need to come so bad, Mello.’

‘Ssh,’ he soothed her, ‘I’m here now. You come for me and I promise I’ll fuck you till the SPK blow the door in.’

‘I – I’ I’m,'

The pace of her thrusting changed, shallow and sharp. She was nearing her peak and Mello put his hand over her stroking one gently coaxing her over the edge.

‘I want to come with you inside me, Mello.’

‘Plenty of time for that. You just have a good come now to get you nice and ready.’

Her head snapped up and she opened her eyes stroking Mello’s face as she rode out her orgasm. She looked bewildered and amazed even as her hand stilled and her eyes went pure black, dark and endless. He lifted Near up gently and laid her back on the sofa as she muttered incoherently, mostly his name. Mello let her rest dazedly for a moment as the aftershocks rode through her; stroking her hips, her waist and the gentle curve of her belly. It was far too early for her to be showing, but she was so soft and rounded he wondered why he’d not worked it out before.

A boy who looked like a girl was about to fuck a girl who looked like a boy. They must have put something in the water at Wammy’s, Mello thought.

‘Have you been bluffing me?’ he said softly.

‘Huh?’ said Near, still dazed.

‘You’re much better at this than you led me to believe.’

‘You’re a good teacher, Mello.’

That went to his cock.

‘Looks like I taught you to beat me at my own game.’ His strokes up her sides were more insistent now. His own arousal was begging for attention and he needed to get her ready to go again as soon as possible.

‘It’s why they couldn’t find you,’ said Near.

‘What?’ said Mello.

‘Rester and Gevanni. They tried to find some trace of you and came up with nothing. It was because they were looking for a boy like Mello, wasn’t it?’

Mello pulled her into his arms.

‘You didn’t tell them?’

‘No.’

He kissed her softly; warm, compliant and contented. He wondered if he could make her do anything for him right now, spill all she knew, anything.

‘You kept my secret,’ he said.

‘They should have been looking for a girl – shouldn’t they?’

He rubbed his lips over her short, snub nose.

‘I’ll keep your secret too,’ he said.

‘It’s not going to be a secret for much longer,’ said Near.

‘Then I’d better hurry up and catch Kira for you.’

She looked around at the watermarked walls of the flat, the bare floorboards and rags of curtains.

‘It’s just another reason not to be pregnant right now.’

‘Shut up, Near.’ 

She looked crestfallen. Her little round face drooped.

‘But I’m heading a major criminal investigation.’

‘And? It’s not like you ever leave the building.’

Near was working another curl. As it looked like his cock wasn’t going to be getting any attention until this matter was resolved Mello snatched up another bar of chocolate from the table and bit into it.

‘America has just acknowledged Kira. It’s probably going to get risky from here on in.’

Mello held the chocolate out to her, stroking her shoulders as she bit in.

‘I’m not going to work for you Near. You’re still the kid who knocked me off the number one slot and I’m not going to forget that.’ He kept stroking her as she demolished his chocolate. ‘But if you are ever at risk while you’re - like this, if you’re ever in any trouble or danger, I’ll make it okay.’

She took another look at his tawdry flat. She didn’t look convinced. He reached his hand to the curve of her stomach.

‘I promise I’ll keep you safe.’ She looked at him. Mello reached into his hair and curled a blonde strand round his finger while she polished off the last square of chocolate. Near didn’t seem to get the joke. ‘Now come on. We’ve got sex to be having.’

There was another chocolatey kiss. Near was warm and responsive as Mello started to slide his hands over her, back across her hips, her thighs and down to the warm wet place between her legs, luscious with juice and still tender from orgasm. Liquid was sliding off between his fingers as he stroked her and Mello’s mouth was watering in anticipation of the taste of her.

‘Rule seven: I get to eat out that delicious pussy of yours.’

‘That’s a fake rule,’ said Near.

‘And how do you deduce that?’

‘Well you don’t do that to every time you have sex do you?’

‘Alright, it’s a fake rule,’ agreed Mello, ‘I’m still going to though.’

He slid off the sofa and parted her knees so he was kneeling in between them. It was one hell of a sight, Near in all her creamy glory splayed out and open for him, the flushed red of her pussy thrown into relief by the paleness of her skin. Oddly, Near’s pubic hair was dark, he curled a finger through it deciding that was a story for another time before lowering his head and getting stuck into her.

Mello spread her labia with his fingers and sighed as he look a long exploratory lick from the tip of her opening to right under her clit. She tasted as good as he’d guessed she would. He pressed his lips up against her and gave her soft cunt a series of gentle kisses up towards her clit, his mouth alive with the taste of chocolate and slightly musky, slightly tangy sweet scented Near-juice. Fuck, it beat coffee creams. Mello flicked hungrily at her clit with his tongue; gently at first, allowing the little bud to get used to the pressure before stiffening into heavy more insistent licks.

Near was quiet. He adjusted the crick in his neck and looked up briefly to check she was okay and almost fell over. Near was looking down between her legs with the creepiest smile he had ever seen. 

‘It’s not a gynaecology exam,’ growled Mello.

‘I like watching you,’ said Near, twirling her hair between her fingers and keeping up with the Shinigami smile. Mello swallowed down a glob of her, unsure whether he was unnerved or deeply aroused. He got a hold of himself, literally and figuratively, stroking his cock for strength as he went back down in front of his disconcerting audience.

He fucked her hole hungrily with his tongue, pleased to elicit a gasp and a shiver. His chin was soaked now and his cock was throbbing. At this rate, he was going to come before she did. He reached up again to her clit, pleased to feel a little hand cupping the back of his head and cradling it there as he sucked and licked.

After about twenty minutes he decided she wasn’t going to orgasm. He pulled back and kissed that unearthly smile off her face, feeding her her own juices, melting into the chocolate and happiness of her mouth as she kissed him back.

‘Do you want a little taste of me before I fuck you?’

Near smiled and nodded.

‘Okay. Let me just go and get the condoms and I’ll let you have a lick.’

He held his trousers together as he padded to the bathroom. He was so hard it was difficult to walk, and he couldn’t help but notice Near sneaking a glance at his bobbing erection as he shuffled off. That smile was growing on him. When he got back Near was already sitting on the floor ready for him. He sat back down with his legs astride her.

‘Just a bit of a taste,’ said Mello. ‘I'm really close and we’ll cover teaching you to swallow another time.’

Near lowered her head onto him, as fascinated by his slick cockhead as she had been with the chocolate. Her mouth was all over; kissing it, suckling it, swallowing it down shameless and proud. There wasn’t much rhythm but the sight of that white head bobbing on the edge of his cock while her hot mouth loved him was almost too much. He gently pushed her away. He run his thumb down her pale smooth cheek as he cupped her face in his hands.

‘I think we’re ready for it, don’t you?’

She nodded nervously.

‘It won’t hurt.’ He punctuated his words with thumb strokes. ‘If it does, I’ll stop I promise.’

He leant forward and kissed her nose.

‘Trust me. I’m not asking you to do anything I haven’t done.’

The creepy smile was back.

‘I knew it. That’s how I knew rule seven was a fake.’

Mello rolled his eyes and handed her the condom packet. ‘Now let’s do sex-ed 101 shall we.’

Handjobs from hell notwithstanding, Near was surprisingly dexterous with her fingers and made short work of the condom. It stood to reason considering all the time she spent building matchstick cities and towers of cards.

'Come on,’ said Mello lying back lengthways across the sofa half sitting against the arm. ‘Come and join me up here.’

She looked confused as Mello guided her to straddle him. He positioned his cock right before her entrance and pushed gently on her hips encouraging her down.

‘I’ve not done it like this,’ said Near.

‘It’ll be good,’ hissed Mello. ‘You can take in as much of me as you want, and you can pull back any time you like. You’re in control.’

She looked nervous.

‘We can play with your clit anytime you need it, plus I get a fantastic view of your pussy eating up my cock.’

Near slid herself downwards. Mello tried not to grasp her to hard as he moaned and bucked upwards, feeling the pleasure of her heat finally all around him.

‘Feel okay?’ he grunted.

She nodded. He guided her to roll her hips as she sank downwards. His fingers were going to leave bruises but he didn’t care. Right now, all that mattered was Near, riding on top of him, gradually working herself into a rhythm.

‘How’s the clit?’

‘Aching,’ Near said.

‘Just remember anytime the ache gets too bad you can ease it like you did when my finger was in you.’

‘Mello,’ she moaned as she slid down further.

‘Come on Near,’ he grinned. ‘Let’s fuck.’

They fucked each other hard on the sofa. They fucked on the floor, missionary position with lots of sloppy loved up kisses. They fucked against the wall, Mello lifting her and Near desperately wrapping his waist between her thighs. They paused and Mello went down on her again, Near reaching climax this time with begging thrusts against his face. He took her whole cunt in his mouth and sucked out the taste of pure sex as she came. After that, Near came easily when Mello was inside her, bent over the arm of the sofa so he could give her the deep penetration she needed. Near humping the sofa arm against her clit while his cock thrust over the sensitive tissue deep inside her front walls. Two juicy, gasping orgasms - team effort. Near didn't beg, but she was grasping him and moaning for him and generally treating him like a god of sex come to fuck her. Mello decided that was as good as, lifting her legs over his shoulders and lying her back on the couch.

He’d fucked her incoherent. Near was breathless and squeaking; working her hand over her clit manically, desperation in her eyes and the occasional gasp of 'one more - please, - Mello, one more.' Mello wasn’t sure he could oblige. He couldn’t hold out much longer, heat was coiling around the base of his spine and the ache in his balls had gone from heavy to burning. Hell, Near had fucked him into incoherence; all he could do now was groan and pant. Every thrust into her spasming pussy was threatening to be the last. He felt his balls tighten and pulled back swiftly, snatching off the condom and letting go in hot thick pulsating spurts all over Near’s perfect creamy white tits. Falling down, he jammed his fingers hard into Near's abused pussy just in time to feel her arch up and come and laugh as he collapsed on top of her.

They lay together limp as dead fish, not altogether sure that each hadn’t killed each other. Mello, dimly remembering something about a pregnancy rolled to the side holding Near close. She occasionally twirled her hair between her fingers, Mello idly smeared his come across her chest.

‘We should take a shower,’ croaked Mello, after he decided that he wasn’t fully dead.

‘I have allergies,’ said Near. ‘I can’t use soap.’

‘I have burns,’ said Mello. ‘The stuff I use you could wash a butterfly in.’

It was a very smiley Near that he led into the bathroom.

 

*

 

They were cuddled up on the sofa when the door went, still too fuck-drunk to do anything except watch cartoons mindlessly and occasionally share a bar of chocolate. Matt slouched in loaded up with about a hundred plastic bags of new kit. He took in the white head resting against the blond and his eyes widened behind the goggles.

‘Hi Matt,’ said Mello cheerily. ‘Near just dropped round.’ 

Matt nodded and treated his visitor to a view of his ass while he crawled on the floor fiddling with plugs.

‘I’m going to have a baby,’ said Near.

‘Cool,’ said Matt firing up his DS. ‘Congratulations.’

 

*

 

On 13th July 2010 at a top secret location somewhere in Europe the world famous detective L gave birth to a healthy 6lb 4oz baby girl. She named her Mello River.


End file.
